


Вредная привычка

by MrValentine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't smoke kids, Gen, Missing Scene, Smoking is bad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrValentine/pseuds/MrValentine
Summary: У Юры опять не задался день, но есть одно средство, которое помогает ему снять напряжение.
Kudos: 1





	Вредная привычка

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн где-то до 10 серии. Возможно, кубок Ростелекома.

\- Ещё раз! - голос Якова эхом разнесся над ледовой ареной.

Юрий Плисецкий, подающий надежды молодой российский фигурист, тяжело дыша и бросив злобный взгляд в сторону своего тренера, подъехал к бортику. Сделав глубокий вдох и восстановив дыхание, он в очередной раз сорвался с места и, достигнув середины катка, прыгнул. Тройной аксель вместо четверного. Опять.

\- Юра! Да что с тобой сегодня такое? - послышался громкий голос тренера. - Соберись, в конце концов!

Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Плисецкий подъехал к бортику и сошёл со льда. Сев на маленькую скамеечку, он принялся расшнуровывать коньки. Всё. На сегодня с него хватит.

Переобувшись в кеды и надев спортивную куртку с большой надписью "Россия" на спине, Юра накинул капюшон на голову и направился к выходу с арены.

\- Ты куда собрался? - Яков удивленно посмотрел на Плисецкого.

\- Пойду проветрюсь, - буркнул в ответ парень. - Все равно сегодня лучше уже не будет, - он скрылся в вестибюле ледового дворца.

Яков лишь покачал головой.

Выйдя наконец на улицу, Юра вдохнул полной грудью и закрыл глаза. Опять он налажал. Опять не смог работать в полную силу. А все из-за тебя, Виктор. Ты обещал, что поставишь программу, ты обещал, что будешь помогать. Ты обещал...

Открыв глаза, Плисецкий зашёл за угол здания ледового дворца и, пошарив в карманах, достал пачку сигарет. Вытянув одну из них губами, поджег и затянулся. Выпустил несколько клубов дыма. Стряхнул пепел.

Пару месяцев назад, будучи в одном из спортивных лагерей, Юра, как и многие другие мальчишки из его отряда, выкурил свою первую сигарету. Поначалу он никак не мог понять, в чем же смысл этой привычки, которую он столько раз видел у людей. Пока после одной из тренировок, когда все пошло наперекосяк, он не поймал себя на мысли, что ему чертовски нужно покурить. С тех пор в сумке Плисецкого всегда можно было найти пачку для самых тяжёлых и напряженных дней.

Разглядывая свои кеды, Юра сделал ещё одну затяжку, затем, закрыв глаза, поднял лицо к небу. В шуме улицы еле слышно хлопнула дверь ледового дворца. Плисецкий открыл глаза и насторожился, спрятав сигарету за спину. Из-за угла показался Отабек Алтын, казахский фигурист, молчаливый и хмурый. Как всегда.

Цокнув языком, Юра закатил глаза и сунул сигарету в зубы. Ему было плевать, что кто-то из фигуристов может заметить его курящим. Только тренер был для него тем, кого можно и стоило бояться.

Однако казах решительно направлялся в его сторону. На словно выточенном из камня лице Алтына не было ни одной эмоции, только взгляд темных карих глаз заставлял Юру чувствовать себя некомфортно. Приблизившись наконец к Плисецкому, Отабек молча вырвал сигарету изо рта парня и, сломав её пополам, бросил в урну. Хмуро взглянув на опешившего Юру, казахский фигурист развернулся и без единого слова зашагал обратно.

Плисецкий ещё несколько секунд смотрел на спину Алтына, прежде чем пришёл в себя.

\- Эй, - заорал он, - ты что вообще творишь?!

Однако Отабек и ухом не повёл, скрываясь за углом ледового дворца и оставляя Юру в полном замешательстве.

\- Идиот, - фыркнул Плисецкий и сплюнул на асфальт.


End file.
